Asuras Wrath: PRIME OF EVIL
by Legendaryicon
Summary: 1000 Years have passed,since the fall of Viltra. Civilization has been rebuilt along with Asura,Mithra and Yasha living peacefully. EVIL returns to the world of Gaia can it be stopped? (Not DLC Ending, other ending after defeating Viltra). This is my own ideas of what would happen if there was a Sequel. Read,Review,and Enjoy :)
1. A New Era

ACT I

A New Era

1000 years have passed since the fall of the Ghoma were locked away deep inside Gaia. Peace had been brought to the planet. Now its people have

repopulated the planet over the 1000 years. The societies during they're rebuilding were aided by Asura and Demi-gods aided in this daughter Mithra was seen

as a goddess to all, respected by them. Humanity looked up to the 3 and Yasha took the names of "Guardian", becoming the 2 new fond

leaders and protectors of humanity. The Karma fortress was left in space floating as a sanctuary if ever needed again. Humanity began to live within its

boundaries.

Guardian Asura and Guardian Yasha believed to show humanity more. Both had decided to allow Humanity to expand a little through they're time. As an equal

share between both sides. Demi gods and Humans lived in this peaceful tranquility, sharing the secrets and old tales with each other.

A palace was built over the skies floating above the Rocky Mountains. Humans lived high above with the newly found technology. Equal in sides, some of

humanity chose to live below with no fear of anymore Ghoma. Humans farmed again, nothing else came into worry since peace was restored for 1000 years

they told stories of the past.

Authors Words

(All these events as are of my thoughts of what would happen as either a DLC or a sequel)

(I don't own the rights of ASURAS WRATH, I'm just a fan)

(Another fan who would love to get a sequel)

(I hope many love this short story, I will try my best not to disappoint any of you)

(I hope to get many reviews, and well maybe make more besides just one)

(I hope this is loved Thanks for reading this short intro of what has happened to Gaia and Asuras life)

"WE RISE FOR THE SAKE OF RE-BIRTH"

ASURA'S WRATH: PRIME OF EVIL


	2. New Life

ACT II

New Life

The massive city named "Cumulus" hovered high above the sky. Clouds soared by slowly moving across the sun's rays. People roamed calmly through its city

streets. The city had a round ring around surrounding its sides like a shield. Technology was used all around. Massive clouds formed around the city. People

worked and lived calmly without any 2nd thoughts. Statues of Guardians Asura and Yasha were formed all around the city. People bowed and respected them,

reminded of what they had given them. At the center of the city was a massive building that stretched as far towards the sky. High above it was a palace

where Guardian Asura had lived during the 1000 years. An elevator allowed people to freely enter and leave as they pleased without question.

Within the elevator were 50 floors, 50 floors high above the city's altitude. A massive ring high above the city connected around the Palace. Inside the small 4

man sized elevator was Lady Mithra. She had grown little over the 1000 years and had become an older teen. Her uncle Yasha had returned from his trip to the

other side of the planet Gaia. His mission was discussed with Asura and their Admirals. Lady Mithra smiled looking outside the glass window. Noticing all of the

wonderful lights that the city shined with. Massive clouds formed around the outside boundaries of the city. Below the city were farmers and their farms rain

was coming as they noticed looking at the gray skies. Lady Mithras's clothes were more of a formal military wear. A long light blue dress with golden rings

around her wrists and ankles. Her eyes glowed with joy and delight. He long hair was combed and braided. Both of her thin arms, carried a long beautiful cloth

of see through light blue.

Her Uncle Yasha stood beside her smiling at what thoughts grew within 's clothing was formal along with his blue colored shirt and long cloths running down his

body. His hair was the same in length he cherished these peaceful moments. Both looked at the magnificent city of "Cumulus".

"Mithra, are you sure you want your father to know of this?" asked Yasha

"Oh yes uncle, I want him to meet him, to gain his approval" said Mithra looking back at him

"It's important to me and I don't want any secrets from him or you" said Mithra

"I understand don't you worry, It's that you know your father he doesn't think he just rushes into conclusions" said Yasha

"That's why I'm happy that we have you Uncle" said Mithra

Yasha smiles at her words feeling the sense of delight. The sense of family, even now it's important as it was then. Mithra looked back at the sight of

accomplishment, smiling she thought of what she would say. Knowing her main role as a Priestess. Knowing that she would have to convince her father of her

own grown choices and decision makings. The elevator had gone rapidly up without them even feeling its velocity. Doors opened as they noticed 30 candidates

known as "Warlocks" young Demi-gods in training. Yasha walked out beside Mithra both walked with passion. The many young men and women stopped and

bowed to them. Yasha bowed back, Mithra bowed holding her long cloth in her arms behind her back. Walking passed them each Warlock student held a pole

like weapon in their bodies sweated, their muscles ached. Masters of the Demi-god arts where known as "Warlock Guardians". They're masters trained by the

very Demi gods themselves. Warlock's young teens in training to become the next Human Demi-gods. Yasha and Mithra walked down the path made by the

students as they stepped aside. The massive round palace had enough room to hold a school.

Walking up the stairs a young man took in a deep breath as he looked away at Mithra. Looking back at him she smiled and waved. He smiled back wondering

what might happen. What had she decided upon? What will happen to him if it passes? His master looked back at him. Looking forward again his master angrily

stared knowing of his intentions. The silence was then broken, returning to his training he swung and moved quick. Spinning his staff, moving it as one Yasha

looked at him. Yasha thought of how much he reminded him of Asura when he met his sister "Durga". Mithra blushed as she noticed Yasha looking too. He

smiled closing his eyes he walked up the stairs beside her.

Royal Guards known as "Warlock Destroyers" stood in chrome golden bodies in the shapes of men and women. Others in the shapes of animals, all in

mechanical forms. Standing within the open hallway was at least 20 throughout the massive long path. Each stood side by side,10 feet away from each other.

Bowing down to Lady Mithra and Guardian Yasha.

"Interesting" said Yasha

"What is uncle?" asked Mithra

"He reminds me of your father" said Yasha

"Oh..? We'll he tries his best" said Mithra

As they walked through the lit hallway they passed many rooms with open doors. Some with locked doors. Administrators walked out and bowed to them.

Others walked slowly with many scrolls in hand. Warlock Destroyers walked through the halls wielding massive weapons known as "Gears". These weapons

were called Gears because of their style that was made from. These weapons can be used to destroy multiple advisories in a couple of hits. These weapons

can help bring peace because of their stored powered by "Mantra".Yasha and Mithra stopped before a massive golden steel door.

"You know what he'll say" said Yasha

"That's why you're here to help me in this discussion Uncle" said Mithra

"Using your uncle as an excuse, I knew there was more to this plan" said Yasha smiling

"It's not only that, I missed you since you left 1 year ago for that mission" said Mithra

"I'm glad to be back, and well then shall we?" asked Yasha


	3. New Existence

ACT III

New Existence

Golden steel doors opened as Mithras face was nervous. Yasha walked beside her entering the throne room. They noticed the massive open patio in front of

them 15 feet away from the door. To their left they could see a massive steel table piled with papers and drawings. Beside that same table was another table

with mechanical parts and extra limbs of arms and pieces. Torn clothing hanged beside it as Yasha and Mithra walked passed curtains were blown against the

wind as the massive opened windows weren't shut. Weapons and training gear were stored onto a weapon rack on a wall. To their right were windows and

pictures of the city and of Mithras mother Durga. Mithra smiled and stared at the beauty of the portrait. Reminding her of the days before.

"Mother would have been proud of all this" said Mithra

"Yes she would seeing all as one" said Yasha

Walking passed the tables and portraits. Both continued moving on through noticing the drawings of machines. Couple of small statues was placed around the

walls of Asura and Yasha. Pictures of mountains and landscapes of Gaia. Stopping Yasha pushed open the doors before him again connecting to another room.

A small elderly man walked by them holding large chunks of paper and maps. Yasha noticed him along with his haste wondering what was going on. The room

was filled with other subordinates as they walked around holding equipment and following behind the elder and Mithra walked to the right, noticing the main

open hall and the high chair. Guardian Asura was sitting on the high throne. Looking down with his right mechanical steel hand holding up his face. His body

comfortably sitting in a relaxed tone. His pants were solid white and blue. His long shirt cloth hanging around his abdomen and waist. Asuras left shoulder had

a long cloth going down his chest connecting to his pants tied around his torso. Solid blue the long cloth was with thin golden lines going down the middle.

"Asura" said Yasha

"Hello Father" said Mithra

Asura looked up and stood his solid white eyes looking back into them. He smiled at them seeing his last 2 family members again. His mind was taken into a

small peaceful thought. A thought of what he still has now. Asura walked down the 4 steps, hugging his daughter he felt the warmth of love. Looking at Yasha

he thought of how at times it's good to see him. His brother-in-law had finally arrived from his long year mission across towards the heating lands.

"Yasha and Mithra it's good to see you 2"said Asura

"It's good to be back home" said Yasha

"Father I have to ask something to you" asked Mithra as Asura looked down to her

"Yes?" said Asura

"Umm well…I have been asked on a date father" said Mithra smiling into her father's eyes

"WHAT?!"yelled Asura

Yasha scratched his head knowing that this would definitely be Asuras reaction.

"He's a really nice boy named Ulsha Ultimate" said Mithra

"ULTMIATE!? HE ASKED YOU!"yelled Asura

"Asura I've met the boy he seems a lot like you" said Yasha

"YOU KNEW?! SINCE WHEN?!"asked Asura

"Recently today" said Yasha smiling at Asuras reaction

"Yes can I father? I already accepted" said Mithra

"All right then…I'll allow it…be safe" said Asura

"Thanks father you're the best" said Mithra

Mithra hugged him and gave him a kiss on his left cheek. Asura smiled a little thinking of how this will work. Mithra left happily walking with pace and headed back out towards the elevator.

"Where you surprised?" asked Yasha

"No…it's that..well yes I'm sure your aware that I had taken…an apprentice" said Asura

"Already?" asked Yasha

"I know..I said I wouldn't anytime soon but…"said Asura both starring forward

"Mithra….brought to my attention some time ago" said Asura

"How many have you taken?" asked Yasha

"Only one….and he is like myself…an honorable fighter" said Asura

"Its Ulsha Ultimate isn't it?" asked Yasha surprised

"Yes…even though we had taken him, he's been in training since a year ago "said Asura

"She's growing in both age and mind Asura we both know this "said Yasha

"….Yes I know….but I still worry" said Asura as he walked slowly forward and noticed a hologram monitor

"Guardian Asura we have a problem" said an Administrator

"Yes what is it?" answered Asura

Yasha stared into the hologram noticing the image of a worried individual

"It's the research team they're all dead" said the administrator

"What?!"said Yasha

"I'm coming make sure you return back to Cumulus now, I don't want any more casualties" said Asura

Yasha's eyes went wide as he stared at the news, Asura walked passed him his fists gripped in anger

"Asura allow me to-"

"No, Yasha you barely returned take this time to return to your family and spend some time Yasha" said Asura

"Al-Alright take a fleet in case Asura we don't know what is going on" said Yasha

Asura nodded and headed down the stairs walking passed other War-lock machines he thought of what might have caused this. Asura didn't want any more deaths on this situation he had sent a research team to that location. Yet this wasn't another trip to see a location of ruins.

Asura walked down the stairs as the training Warlock students stopped and bowed.

"ULTIMATE! COME WITH ME!"yelled Asura

Ulsha Ultimate rushed over passed his peers and headed beside his master Asura. Both entered into the elevator and went down. Yasha looked back at the

high chair and sat as a hologram appeared before him. Yasha's wife named Donma answered the call and smiled at him. He smiled back and waved as he

remembered his time meeting her 2 years ago. He noticed his baby, his first born named Ellen, his young infant daughter.

"Hi honey did you barely arrive back" asked Donma

"Yes Hun I did and I'm coming home in an hour I can't wait to see my girls" said Yasha


	4. New Destination

ACT IV

New Destination

Asura stared forward with an angered face as his apprentice named "Ulsha Ultimate". Both stood side by side in the elevator as it closed and moved down.

Both stood facing the golden steel doors and said nothing for a moment. Asura thought lightly about what he was say to him. Ulsha stared and thought to

himself about what was told to his master. His mind felt uneasy knowing that Guardian Asura is a hot headed individual. Even worse an individual that rarely

thought before acting. Asura sighed closing his eyes he thought of what Durga would say as an image of her smile appeared in his mind. Asura had a peaceful

moment in his memories of his wife. Ulsha thought to say something to Asura and thought of simple words.

"Master I-"

"Ulsha I understand what you want with my daughter" said Asura

Ulsha stared at him, Asura's height and his own both equal size yet Ulsha was more organic than machine. Yet his body was toned and ripped caused of the

intense training. Asura then looked at him.

"If your serious about having my daughter out on this…DATE…I-I will allow it" said Asura

"I thank you master…. Mithra is so kind" said Ulsha

"I know my daughter…and she feels the same about you "said Asura

"I am Honored sir" said Ulsha

The golden doors opened as Asura and Ulsha walked out together and walked passed guards. Ulsha didn't know what was going on as Asura continued to

walk down the hallway as doors opened. Ulsha was concerned about what will happen. Asura stopped at the third opened door and looked at his massive

frigate elite ship named"Ascension".Its massive triangle body can hold nearly 400 units of infantry ready for deployment. It can house them and hold them

above the sky or space for a time. Asura crossed his arms his white eyes opened wide.

"Ulsha you may go with Mithra but I must tell you as of now" said Asura

"That I see you as son already and if you both go on with this I'll be proud to see that" said Asura

"I thank you sir…."said Ulsha

"Even though we had found you nearly dead….you never did tell me how was it you ended up in that molten abyss" asked Asura

"We were attacked. …Not by humans or animals…not even by the Ghoma…it was almost a meteor shower" said Ulsha

"Meteor shower?!..."said Asura

"I witnessed them all die as my mother kicked me to safety and then blackness" said Ulsha

"Alright Ulsha you may go now" said Asura

Ulsha bowed and walked away. Asura thought about what he had said. He thought to himself about the event thinking of what may have caused this. Was it a

true disaster or was it an accountable action? Yet Asura looked forward and walked towards the thin bridge. Heading on into the golden doorway he entered

into his ship as it prepared to leave. The ship moved with ignited engines, units and infantry moved away from the docks as ships left. Guards stood still

guarding the things they were programed for. Asura made his way to the bridge as images came alive around his high chair. His robotic men greeted him and

bowed as he looked at them and sat.

"Let's head to Mulesa" said Asura

Images popped up in front and around him. The are within Mulesa was torn apart nothing seemed torn apart nothing like a shake or quake. Asura grunted

seeing the damage of the men and his ships he sent out to recover data. He didn't like this one bit his mind became uneasy. He wondered what kind of action

was done. His men and scientists dead not by a natural cause but by something else. The Ghoma have been extinct for 1000 years.

Mithra smiled as she had arrived to the store to buy a new dress. Curiously looking around she noticed the nice sense of colorful materials. Her curiosity gained

more to each as she inspected them. In her mind she hoped things went well with her father and Ulsha. Giggling to herself she remembered what her father's

reaction was. His reaction to everything she did. It was cute to her, even her mother thought the same about him. People walked by, smiling towards Mithra

they bowed, and bowing back to them she felt equal to them. Nothing between nothing different.

Ulsha returned back to the top of the palace. His thoughts moved around his mind. He was proud to have heard those words since it had been a while since he

has had good news. His classmates and master never would do this, never tell him anything good. His thoughts slowly clouded his mind his class mates moved

their bodies to their masters words. Ulsha bowed to him as he pointed to Ulsha where his place was among them. His body was refreshed and calm. His

muscles didn't ache anymore. Getting back in line others noticed him as he joined in quickly moving among them his master noticed his confidence and

motivated

thoughts. Knowing that this one would might be Warlock Lord soon.

Yasha arrived at his cozy home. His home was far from the palace as he didn't mind the ride there. His mind couldn't wait to see his wife and daughter soundly

waiting for him. Proud of himself, being able to have something to protect like that is more to him than fighting. His memories of the past never prevented him

from moving on with his choices. Asura still hadn't even considered to finding a new wife which would make a great idea for him. Yasha smiled at the fact that

he and Mithra tried over and over again many times. Even on Asuras birthday which seemed almost impossible. Yasha smiled and hugged his loving wife as he

stood thinking at the doorway. His child laughed and giggled.

"I'm home my sweets" said Yasha

"I'm glad you are Hun" said his wife as they kissed


	5. New Threat

ACT V

New Threat

Morning had arisen high brightly in the sky as sun shined. The city of Cumulus glowed with its own precious energy of Mantra. Both shines awoke the sleeping

city. Her citizens new a new day had begun and they're duties had started early. An administrator ran through the hallways within the palace and rushed into

the main room of the Palace where Guardian Yasha sat on the high chair. Doors bashed opened as Yasha stared forward surprised at the action. He stood

seeing him the elderly man holdings chunks and chunks of papers in his hands and sweating uncontrollably. He didn't say a word to him as Guards looked his

way.

"No!Guardian Yasha! We must warn Guardian Asura!"yelled the Administrator

"What is wrong Administrator?!"asked Yasha

Papers dropped into the cold floor as other hooded helpers ran to help him pick up his research. Rushing over to the massive table he slammed his fists down and looked back at Yasha.

"It's the end!"he yelled

Asura stood walking towards the end of the front of the bridge on the the ground floor as teams and units of Warlock infantry moved through. He thought in

his mind about this event and felt the heavy burden. His body felt the loss and the apologies he would have to make back to their families. Asura didn't know

what to say to this as a Warlock Lieutenant walked into the room as the doors closed behind her. Her clothes were of a long dress and golden armor pieces

around her joints and shoulders. Her helmet covered her entire head, she removed her battle helmet. Her long blonde hair glowed. Her eyes light blue her

clothes dangled as they were chunks of long cloths wrapped around her body. Her back held a massive mace with an arrow head attachment. Her side arm

was a name was "Melody".

"Guardian Asura we haven't found them even they're bodies are missing" said Melody

"I don't like this one bit Melody" said Asura

"I understand my lord, but I don't know what else to say, they're gone" said Melody

"Any signs of the Ghoma? Or anything like that?" asked Asura looking back at her

"Nothing my lord only the ruins were destroyed" said Melody

"Then we-"

Within that moment of conversation between the both the bridge along with half of the Ascension erupted in explosions. Asura was sucked out of the bridge

and reached out to Melody as she was sucked out with him and both began to free-fall towards the ground of burning lava. Asura looked back at his ship as it

was being destroyed and torn apart as he could see the weapons firing and the ship falling. Escape pods flew out only to be caught in the mess. Asura

reached out to them as he yelled aloud.

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"yelled Asura

Asura reached out to Melody and grabbed ahold of his down they began to fall towards the boiling steaming heat of magma.500 feet above the sky they were

as Melody grabbed ahold of Asura tightly. He yelled in anger witnessing his ship crashing into the magma and hard chunks of rocks. Asura then looked at her

and didn't say a word as she stared at him. In that moment to themselves, a peaceful sight of her beauty was seen by Asura as he thought about laughter

sounded off behind them. Asuras eyes went wide looking back both were slapped. Asura had let go and fell faster into the hardened lava flow of the molten

ground floor.

Asura smashed through the chunks of rubble on top of him. Looking around his clothing was slightly torn. Worried for his Lieutenant he didn't see anything until

in front of him was massive amounts of magma flowing through the valley. Asura gripped his hands in anger he felt many times over. A sudden pound of a fall

was felt behind him. Looking back he continued to hear the laughter as it sounded closer.

"HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHA"laughed the individual

"You're the Infamous Asura?!"laughed again

"Your vessel was simple to destroy doesn't that fuel your rage?!Demi-god…"said the individual

Asura turned around to see another person yet fat. His body was larger than Wyzen's,Asura's eyes grew angry thinking about fat person was made from stone

with glowing small lights of mechanical parts. His face massive in smile and a long goatee. The length reached towards his belly button. His hair was shaved

clean as his back had markings of Japanese words meaning "Earth","Mass".His shorts were ripped slightly torn. His hands massive to his body. Asura slammed

his feet into the ground.

"You killed them!You bastard!"yelled Asura

"HAHAHA that's the known anger Asura" laughed his opponent

"I'm known as "Eton The giant" , one of the-"

Asura instantly had rushed over punching him. His face nearly cracked within that instant collision of sit and cheek. His body was sent flying backwards

smashing into the ground. He grunted as he felt his face slightly cracking from Asuras right punch. Eton ran forward towards him with open palms he swung.

Asura took the hit testing how strong his attacks were. Asura felt the pain trough his body and returned his attack with a right punch into Eton's massive

bouncing stomach.

Eton coughed as he moved back. Asura yelled and shoved both hands forward as massive amounts of strength started to the weakened ground below them.

The pressure that hit into Eton's stomach pushed air behind and on the sides of them. Lava flow bursted like a balloon around to their left side. Asura felt such

anger as he avoided an incoming slam to his right. Eton gritted his teeth feeling the instant rush and power of Asuras fists against his stoned like belly. Asura

didn't stop as he raged with intense fury into his opponent. Then Asura jumped into the air and kicked Eton's chunky surprised face with both feet. Eton yelled

in pain as he rolled across the ground like a rolling ball. Rolling he crashed into a pile of burning wreckage of the fallen Ascension ship. Eton gritted and grunted

knowing in his current form he couldn't wind. Asura slammed both feet into the ground as he stared pissed at his opponent for the deaths of his companions.

Yet in that moment Asura looked back as he sensed another presence. Looking up into the air he noticed the clouded skies of black burning smoke. Coming

from the emerging magma. Within the blackened smoke was a dozen free falling Mantra jumped into the air yet only to see them collide around him. Below he

was confused as he had jumped in midair avoiding them as each of them one by one struck into the ground smashing the boiling earth. Asura blocked instantly

an incoming attack that penetrated through his left hand as his forearm sparked and chipped with falling pieces. His mechanical wiring sparked little his 2nd

opponent's eyes went wide surprised his sneaking was known. Asura stared at him and bashed his head with a head butt.

His 2nd opponent fell into the ground coughing and screaming in pain. Asura was then grabbed from behind and pressed against Eton's massive belly.

Laughing aloud Eton's arms squished him, both then fell into the ringed circle. Eton's body weight crushed Asura as both yelled. The boiling lava bursted in the

center. The 2nd opponent stood up quickly back to his feet. His body was in shape almost thin but his speed was faster than Asuras almost the same as name

was "Iviza" known on his open back were "Gravity", "Weightless". Iviza moved quickly through the terrain of lava and tossed a medium sized gear towards the

direction of Asura and Eton.

Asura yelled as he threw Eton into the ground and stomped him rapidly into the spitting magma. Eton tried to move but failed as Asura rapidly stomped the hell

out of him 30 times. The ground around him shook rapidly. The Asura turned around eyes wide open to be hit by an incoming gear as it pierced into his

abdomen. Asura screamed in pain as it glowed yellow. Asura felt such pain running through his body he couldn't keep moving much anymore then his left

forearm. Pain raced through his forearm looking at it he pulled out by force the small staff and smashed it into the ground. Eton then stood up grunting catching

his breath. Crawling out of the hole as lava flowed out. His body was damaged as his face sparked out with wires and cracked pieces fell off.

Asura looked down and yelled in pain. Iviza smiled staring at him and began to speak.

"Well you are truly hard to stop Asura" said Iviza

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU!"yelled Asura

"We are your end…And we are your new beginning" said Iviza


	6. New War

ACT VI

New War

"WHAT?!"yelled Yasha

"They are known as the PRIMES OF EVIL" said the Administrator

"They are the original creators of the planet the PRIMES OF EVIL created Gaia and as a result"

"Beings that were once sealed away by older humans many millennia ago" said The administrator

"The result as you already know was the Ghoma and Viltra, the will of the planet herself" he continued

"Now they have risen again and to establish a new Gaia" he continued

Yasha's eyes went wide hearing this coming from his long year research.

"How do we stop them?!"asked Yasha

"Either killing them directly or sealing them away for another 1000 years but both come with a cost" said the administrator

"What is the cost?!"asked Yasha

"If they die the planet begins to suffer the WRATH OF EVIL for 1000 years" said the administrator

"If we seal them away Gaia will gain a NEW EVIL" said The administrator

Yasha looked shocked at the news of this caliber he was getting thrown with. They couldn't Asura for what reason they didn't know.

"My lord there's another thing they thrive on demi-god strength and use it for their own" said The administrator

Yasha stared even more now then blinked and rushed out the door trying to think.

"Get my family and the citizens to evacuate now!"yelled Yasha

Guards moved behind him as he walked out of the palace and noticed Ulsha running behind him.

"Yasha what's going on?!"he asked

"We might have a-"

Balls of burning meteors smashed into the palace as the alarms went off in the city. Ulsha and Yasha moved away into the elevator as the palace shook and

burned around people screamed.

"What?!"yelled Ulsha shocked staring out into the glass view

Millions of falling fire balls came down upon the city and its people. Shuttles flew out towards the ground below. Yasha stared and explained everything to

Ulsha in that moment. Ulsha couldn't believe it again another event like this in his life.

"This is what happened before when master Asura found me dying" said Ulsha

"What?! Did you know about this?" asked Yasha

"No I didn't my lord" said Ulsha

"Never mind I need you to get to –"

The elevator exploded into shards of metal and glass as Ulsha closed his eyes. Yasha grabbed ahold of him and jumped forward as both freefell down 50

stories. Yasha held onto Ulsha as he felt the incredible amount of wind Yasha ran downwards on the elevators side as its length headed down. Burning

meteors smashed through the city and exploded bursting out with stone like beings of animals and people. Yasha stared angered by this as he tried to avoid

them. Both were then hit by an incoming presence as Yasha threw Ulsha into free fall. Yasha blocked left then right attacks coming from behind as he turned

around. He stared shocked.

Facing him was an opponent he heard about. A stone Demi-god counterpart another somewhat like himself. Only to see it as another being with incredible

power. The being stared angered at him as both fought in their individual before him was named "Vulkan", his back was etched with. "Power","Rage",Yasha

with an opened hand swiped him then vanished from sight. Vulkan gasped surprised then was sent flying faster passed Ulsha and smashed straight into the

broken street. Ulsha tried to look for something to hold onto as he grabbed ahold of Yasha's right hand and both repapered onto the shattered street that was

covered with rubble and flames. Yasha stared forward towards the rubble as his opponent moved and stood back up gritting his teeth. His body was of stone

like the other remembered what the old Administrator had recently told him about these "Evils".

"Go, protect the High Priestess Mithra now "said Yasha

"I will stay and try to do my best for the city" continued Yasha

"But you-"

"Now Ulsha!,she needs you more than I do" said Yasha

Ulsha ran away running past craters and massive amounts of destruction. Ulsha continued looking back feeling utterly useless despite the years of training he's

had. His knowledge of what was happening was still confusing. Ulsha didn't want to leave but knowing that the city was under attack, he thought of Mithra.

Thinking of her brought him a slight thought of peace knowing if he reached her they would be safe.

"Why are you attacking the city?" asked Yasha

"…Re-birth is necessary, you must die for it, for Gaia" said Vulkan

"We have brought peace and comfort for Gaia "said Yasha

"No matter your peace isn't what is needed, it's our peace that is necessary" said Vulkan

Yasha swiped downward his hand into the dented steel floor. Massive blue line was blocked by Vulkan's hands. Yasha quickly moved behind him kicking into his

hardened back as the beam of light struck him. Yasha raised his right hand up and slammed it down ward towards Vulkan as he was sent flying into 3

buildings. The collision made a crumble of wreckage to pile on top of him. Yasha looked back seeing burning wreckage as he thought of how long it took to get

people to gather. His thoughts clouded his mind for that one second. Being distant from the battle would cost him more than he had thought.

Yasha looked back at his opponent to see him still struggling to stand. Yasha's eyes went wide as he sensed the presence of another. The skies burned as the

outer shielding's broke and shattered. Warlocks and Warlock destroyers died protecting innocents. Yasha looked forward seeing he buildings of hardened steel

falling at a rapid pace noticing the speed was equal to his he raised his arms forward. His legs in a ready stopping position, looking forward in his mind he

thought. The building in front of him shattered into millions of steel shards that flew passed him. Some penetrated through his body, feeling the little bits of

pain he noticed the massive stone like mechanical razor sharp jaw. The size was much larger than him, so blocking would nearly be impossible. Yasha jumped

upward looking down he could see the massive serpent jumping into the air after him.

Its sharp jaws clamped closed and opened. Yasha gritted his teeth and sent his blue lines of half a circle into its mouth. Screaming in pain it moved back into

the ground below shattering more of the city. Yasha wasn't done as then avoiding an incoming fireball he collided back into Vulkan as he barely stood up.

Yasha had appeared punching Vulkan head on into his stomach as both then got into a fist fight. Yasha avoided his best counters and Vulkan over and over

punched, swung his massive strong arms into Yasha.

Ulsha had ran halfway from the battlefield only to find himself at the edge of the city. Mithra had gone towards the docking bays for the evacuation. Tired out,

he tried to catch his breath as he breath clean air. Looking back fireballs smashed even more onto the burning city. His anger grew knowing that this had

happened before in his 's watch sounded off as he answered and spoke aloud.

"Ulsha!? Where are you!"asked Mithra

"I'm coming don't worry Mithra" said Ulsha

"I'm at the docks!"yelled Mithra as her voice sounded frightened

Ulsha knew she was in trouble and continued to run faster and faster.


	7. New Foes

ACT VII

New Foes

The terrain began to sake itself apart as magma flowed more and more around the 3 warriors. Asura looked shocked to see the many fireballs freefalling in the

distance towards coursed through him as he gritted his teeth he thought about them, the people, his daughter, and Ulsha. Eton and Iviza both looked up into

the sky knowing that it has begun. Asura looked down and began to grip the yellow gear, trying to pull desperately.

"Beautiful…our restart…the rebirth will commence soon" said Iviza

"NOOOOO!RAAAHHHHHH!"yelled Asura

Both stared back at him as flames arose from within Asura. The mantra staffs instantly shattered the golden yellow gear broke and was severed from its

connection. Asura's body clenched with anger and force as the lava spiked out behind him. His eyes glowed brightly white within the smoke surrounding him.

Both Eton and Iviza stared back at him then raced on forward trying to attack Asura at once. Asuras body had grown his 4 arms. His 6 arm Vajra Asura was

fully shown. Asura stomped his left foot down and rushed forward straight head on throwing all 6 arms into a massively powered attack.

Iviza moved left avoiding the incoming right 2 fists as Asura yelled 3rd arm however rapidly struck into Iviza's abdomen, causing a sudden crack within his stone

body. Iviza's face stared forward in such pain his mouth dropped open. Without breath in his lungs his coughed and screamed in pain. Asura threw him into the

ground and stopped his face. Asura blocked with his 2 left hands an incoming belly charge from Eton. Eton slammed both massive hands downward towards

Asura's head. Asura yelled as he blocked both with his 2 top right hands. Asura yelled in anger, his flames racing through his arms and body. His solid white

eyes pissed knowing that they plan to kill Gaia. Eton gasped trying to hit Asura he gritted his teeth together in anger struggling while Iviza was being crushed

away.

"TO HELL WITH YOUR RE-BIRTH!"yelled Asura

Asura shoved all of his strength into his left and right normal hands. Both burning with undesirable rage flew into Eton's massive belly. Eton's mouth bursted

out with air his eyes widened. His body in such pain and agony that he hadn't felt in over Millennia's .Eton flew back into the ground slamming hard into its

boiling magma core as he sunk into it, his massive body flowed into its burning liquid. Asura yelled gritting his teeth in such a way he looked down at his next

opponent below his right foot. Asura grabbed ahold of him as he coughed and stared with only one eye.

"You bastards wont destroy everything we have done" said Asura

"YOU….YOU WILL FALL ASURA! YOU BASTARD!"yelled Iviza

"YOU MAY HAVE WON TODAY…ASURA BUT THE TIME WILL COME WHEN YOU CANT RETURN TO THIS WORLD…THAT WILL BE THE DAY I LAUGH IN NARAKA"said Iviza

Asura stared into his cracked one right eye. Laughing towards Asura, he only achieved an angrier Asura. Gripping around his neck Iviza's laugh began to slowly

die within Asura's right hand. Asura thought within his mind about these bastards.

"W-WE…RISE ASURA…YOU WILL FALL NOT TO US BUT TO OUR MASTER…."said Iviza

"I'LL BREAK YOUR MASTER! HIS MIGHT!EVERYTHING!"yelled Asura as he slammed Iviza into the boiling magma and stomped his face one last time.

Asura stared into the sky his eyes widened.

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"he yelled seeing the burring fireballs coming from high above the dying sky

His mind running through memories thinking what can he do in this. What could be the possible outcome. Any other way to stop these. Asura stopped sensing

another presence coming from behind him lowering his 6 arms he took in a deep breath. Only knowing that this presence was weak, weak at the point of death

he looked back. Eyes wide, shocked to see, his beloved lieutenant slowly walking towards him. Gripping her right arm as it bled out, her chest badly damaged,

her left leg scared. Asura raced over to catch her as she reached out to him. Asura slid on one knee a just in time gripping her close as lava sparked into the air

around them his 4 hands blocked the magma.

"Lord…Asura…your alive…I-I"

"Save your strength..Melody I don't want to lose you or anyone…I-I'm sorry for-"

"Asura..I don't want you to die…please don't" said Melody

"RAAHHHHHH!ASURA!"yelled aloud a sudden deepened voice from far behind Asura

Looking back Asura could see the sudden disruption of Lava bursting out of the ground as a massive boiling hand of lava merged together. Asura still stayed on

one knee holding her, his anger fueled him, she stared at it not believing what it was. The boiling lava beast of a man stood forth his body fit, his boiling size

massive as a titan (Kronos/God of war).Asura then stood up calmly looking at it and said nothing jumping into the air he flew 30 feet away from it as its hands

boiled alive with swirling lava around sky grew darker and darker, dark black clouds began to cover the land. Red and orange glows came from his enemy and

the lava.

Asura lowered her by a fallen chunk of the Ascension ship. Asura stood staring into her eyes as she slowly stared back at him. Turning around he suddenly

stopped. Looking down into the ground she gripped his torn cloth around his waist.

"Please…Asura..Don't go…"she said

"I don't want you to die….we…"

"I must...for your people and for Gaia…I won't allow them or you to die…"said Asura

Asura looks back at her with a saddened face thinking of how he has lost so much his old wife he thought. Gripping his hands he extended one towards her

both touched hands as Asuras body glowed white. Her body was healed instantly, amazed by this Asura let go of her hand. Gasping at pure amazement she

tried to stand. Asura walked away slowly from her then began to pick up speed.

"ASURA!"she yelled aloud behind him tears rolled down her eyes

"GO BACK TO THEM! GO AID THEM! DON'T LET THEM FALL!"yelled Asura

"THEYRE YOUR PEOPLE !"yelled Melody

"RAHHHH!"yelled Asura jumping forward towards the massive beast of a magma titan

The beast sent his left fist towards Asura, Asura jumped forth thinking only of them and her. Putting all his strength forward he thought of what she had told

him. His 6 hands punched straight into the beast bursting its 2 middle fingers. Yelling in pain the beast moved its hand back. Its left hand swung downward

trying to desperately hit Asura. Missing as Asura grabbed ahold of his knuckles, pushing himself up into the air and screaming with rage. Asura connected all six

combo punches into its rocky boiling face of a monster.

The beast stumbled back onto one knee its face began to slowly crumble away as Asura fell onto its head and rapidly sent out all his punches as they slowly,

melted away after punch. Asuras yell was loud, loud enough for Melody to hear from the distance. Staring shocked at the effort she gripped her hands thinking

of something to help Asura. Not wanting to leave he looked back at her and continued on his assault as more smaller opponents arose made from boiling hot

lava. Smaller looking lava animal's emerged through running towards Asura. He yelled aloud fighting hard fighting quick, beating each one.


	8. New Rival

ACT VIII

New Rival

Yasha felt nothing slowly opening his eyes he couldn't believe flames had stopped yet burning continuously around him and the ground as it began to melt

away. He couldn't believe it with his very eyes. The massive burning foot of the fiery beast was completely stopped. Held up as she struggled to finish Yasha.

Yasha then saw him, Ulsha gritting his teeth holding up the burning molten fires of lava and lightning up with his bare human hands. He screamed in anger and

grunted holding it up by pure strength and rage alone his belief grew within himself. His shirt burned away, his muscular back buffed out yet burning away

slowly. His legs clenched his determination to save Yasha was seen. His body holding his own against a massive titan sized beast of unmeaseruable strength.

Mithra's eyes grew wide shocked and unknowing of Ulsha's hidden strength she could see him saving her uncle's life.

"RAAHAAHHHHH!"yelled Ulsha

Ulsha's arms pumped with such strength Yasha couldn't believe it how was it possible. His mind couldn't comprehend this. Then it hit him as what the

administrator said before.

Administrators words:

"Only a chosen disciple of this generation has the will and mantra sealed away"

"Locating that single disciple won't be simple they must pass through test of might, test of heart, test of loss"

"That single being is known as…..ULTIMATE"

Yasha's eyes stared shocked seeing Ulsha's strength determined to save. Knowing that Ulsha was the long awaited disciple that these worlders need. Neither

Asura nor himself. But him Ulsha Ultimate. Ulsha stood staring angered at the massive beast his eyes glowing solid blue staring with such hate. His body

partially burned yet he stood. His blackened abdomen burned as he breathed in slowly Yasha stood back up and stared at him from behind.

"Ulsha…your"

"I don't know My lord But I can't stand and watch innocent people die, I can't stand to see loss, I can't stand seeing Mithra in danger, her tears" said Ulsha

Yasha tapped his shoulder, and walked passed him. Yasha looked up into the sky his eyes glowing with Mantra. Mithra smiled then concentrated on both as

she whispered silently.

"Ulsha….My love please come back" she said

"My Mithra I won't let anyone else die" said Ulsha

Ulsha raced forward as Yasha ran beside him both dodged and avoided the incoming beams of fire. Ulsha's arms punched through her infantry like nothing

unsheathing his Gear katana he swung it around in a 180 degree circle. His blade extended half way through the remaining buildings Yasha jumped into the air

as Ulsha took care of the remaining lower beings that raced towards him. The fiery beast yelled as flames flew out of her mouth Yasha burned into them as his

beams of circles slashed through her lips and burning jaw. Ulsha finished off them and jumped into the air onto the ruins of the fallen palace and aimed his

katana forward and it grew penetrating through her burning skull. Slashing downward Ulsha's katana broke instantly melting rage was seen as he threw away

the handle of the melted Gear katana.

Fires surrounded Yasha again his body burned as he yelled looking down towards hi right hand he could see it burning away slowly into ashes. Ulsha had

jumped and sent a right punch into the beast's face sending her falling back down. Ulsha threw himself into her skull as it exploded into the weakened ground

floor Yasha fell burning away little by little. Ulsha ran and caught him before smashing into the ruins of the burning street. Ulsha looked back then ran forward

and continued as he held Yasha close and Mithra pointed out to her Warlocks. Soldiers ran into smaller portable shuttles.

The beast died off into ashes as the surrounding twister burned and electrified the remaining half of the city and teared it apart as Ulsha and Yasha both went

through its dangerous barrier of smoke. Mithra looked tired as she gasped for air getting little she looked forward seeing Yasha and Ulsha running out and

awaiting the pickup of the shuttles. Mithra felt relieved to see them. Fireballs flew into the Destiny vessel as it began to lose stared with widened eyes as its

movements shifted slowly downward. Ulsha held Yasha then screamed aloud.

"NOOO! MITHRA!"he yelled

The clouds behind him made Yasha gasp aloud as winds picked up even more and began to push them off. The remaining floor of the Cumulus city fell apart to

its massive strength and might. Ulsha and Yasha fell falling towards the lands, Yasha noticed the city exploding as the clouds reached forward towards him and

Ulsha at a quick pace. His mind set thought of this as the end knowing that they would both die now by the hands of these new evils. Ulsha reached out to

Mithras falling ship as it crashed deep into the mountain lands. People screamed, people far below tried to out run the disaster only to be caught in flames.

Ulsha looked forward as he noticed the ruins falling faster and faster towards him he closed his eyes thinking the same as any other warrior would.

The collision was great smashing into the canyons and mountains of the lands as flames surrounded everywhere. People and animals all alike burned alive.

Ulsha and Yasha both had failed. The storm moved on as it began to gather at the far distance towards Asura. The city had finally fallen.


	9. New Destiny

ACT VIIII

New Destiny

Asura looked up into the sky as a massive body of darkness overwhelmed the terrain of boiling mountains. His eyes went wide then grew angered again

seeing the massive body forming across the sky. Standing his ground the lava mantra beasts fell around him into chunks of molten magma again. The terrain

boiled all around him without hesitating he didn't even bother to panic looking back he could see Melody grabbing ahold of a working fly cycle. It hovered above

ground as she jumped onto it and looked back at Asura. He nodded and looked forward again knowing that she was safe. The clouds formed together but not

within the atmosphere except into space all the clouds across the planet formed into a massive circular planet like the moon. Asura then sensed its massive

amounts of collected mantra and gasped.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"he yelled stomping both feet into the ground

The darkness formed into a new black moon as it floated in front of the regular moon. Asura started thinking of it like a massive ball of mantra. Then he noticed

the glowing red spots all around its surface. He didn't say a word until Lava ripped itself apart and Asura looked down seeing the bottom below him shatter he

jumped into the air. Seeing a massive hand of a bigger titan screaming through and climbing out from below. Asura fell back down aiming all 6 fists into its

unfinished skull and bashed it back inside. Asura looked up again, gritting his teeth he aims all 6 arms into the darkened moons direction. Screaming his might

out he slams all hands into the ground as a line of swift energy hits the blackened moon directly. Sounds of explosions echoed across the planet. Sounds of

roaring laughter echoed all throughout. Asura looked forward.

Massive strains of shadow grew from the everlasting shadow moon forth towards the ground. Asura stared as the blazing inferno got hotter around him. His

senses could sense of a greater point of rising mantra. He couldn't care even more knowing he must fight and win this for the people. His 6 arms gripped his

strength ready to face his next opponent as he could see the forming shadow as the moon behind the blackened new moon absorbed its everlasting light.

Asura new this sensing its mantra that formed around its core losing the will to stay high above. Asura could see the womanly figure taking form with mixes of

shadows and little spots of flames. Her laughter continued 3 massive horn look a likes grew from her head. Her thin fit body began to take shape.

"GAIA…WHAT A LOSS IT'S BEEN AGES" she said

Asura yelled in anger and charged forth quickly not caring what she would say at all. His strength and might together fueled him into this fight knowing what

was at stake. Her evil blood red eyes and smile opened before his 3 right arms could lay there attack on her. Gazing into his very soul Asura was thrown back

smashing into the ground as one of his right arms shattered. Asura rolled back up to his feet and stomped his right foot again and charged forward. She could

notice his tactics easily seeming him to be predictable. Asura threw rapid punches forward she avoided them one by one. Each thrown she smiled as her

flexible unfinished body moved left and right.

Asura yelled frustrated in she threw a massive punch of combined darkness that merged into her right hand into a massive Asura gauntlet. His face was

instantly struck as she gritted her red boiling teeth together the lava and flames arose around them eating away the little of rock that remained. Asuras face

slightly cracked little away. He flew back 10 feet then stopped as he fell to one knee. Looking forward he could see her strength as the shadows around her

and from the moon fueled her.

"EVERYTHING YOU DO NOW…MEANS NOTHING ASURA" she said lifting her arms fires shot out into the sky behind her shattering the mountains and cliffs in the

far distance. Smiling in her own darkness of the moon she slowly walked forth.

"No! I will do everything I can to save them!"yelled Asura

"HAHAHHAHAHHA"she laughed aloud facing him

"GAIA WILL BE NO MORE! MY RE-BIRTH WILL BRING BACK ORDER!"she continued

"YOU WILL DIE!"he yelled back stomping his feet and his mantra energy rising high.

Staring at him she could see his arms merging together into massive hulk like arms. Making them stronger than before. His body completely healed again. His

wounds gone, his strength had grown over the years of solitude within his city. His white eye glowed within the scorching blazing of the hell on Gaia. Asura

became Mantra Vajra Asura (I think but I can't remember sorry).His body glowed red with anger his body stood ready for more punishment to handle. To fight

and die for the rest of the world. For them he was willing.

Her body became slowly visible to him as he could see the glowing of shadows fading around her. Her then fit belly shined with a small white solid tone of color.

Pale as the snow, she walked in a sexy form of a woman towards him, his anger blocked the image of any thoughts. Running forward Asura yelled as she

yelled running back into him. Lava sprouted into the air as it was merging into the battle around them. Flows after flows the magma continued and so it did.

Both ran through the magma as if it was like a sudden rush of glittering water both fists of massive power collided into each other causing an incredible sense

of mantra distribution. The land shattered and moved into a formation of an earthquake. Shaking all around the land they continued as lava was pushed away

they continued to throw punches rapidly. Asura didn't stop he refused to let anything happen to this planet. His will was strong. She sensed it clearly.

Asura blocked her right punch and sent her a left punch into her face as she screamed and grunted in pain. Her face shattered of black mist and smoke

unfinished she was. Her body fell hard back into the ground Asura stomped her into the ground then, rapidly punched into her both sank faster and faster into

the ground. Asura yelled at the top of his lungs. Melody raced through the horrid terrain as she cried her tears looking back for Asura thinking the worst in this

case gazing up into the sky seeing the everlasting darkness of fear and hatred she grew worried. Her thoughts clouded her judgment yet she knew this could

be Asuras last stand the amounts of destruction on a planetary scale was enormous even for her love.

Asura was thrown out of the cavern pit and out into the sky as he fell onto the lava surface and raced back up onto his feet. Staring forward he could see her

body growing in anger and tensed as she faced him. Hovering up out of the hole she gritted half her face was gone, Asura took in deep breathes and smiled a

little. He could hurt her she grew angrier knowing that a mere demi-god could do this. Walking back into her safety of the black night she regenerated back to

full strength. Yet it wasn't for long until her eyes stared in shock towards Asura. Looking back to her blackened moon its circular energy began to slowly flow.

"YOU BASTARD…YOU DIDN'T AIM FOR MY Moon" she said

"A sacrifice that was needed you fucking bitch"said Asura

The moon shattered in half as it floated away in 2 separate pieces of rock and its mantra core died off. The blackened moon floated with only half of its strength

left. Screaming in anger she only had what was left in her body to sustain the moon in orbit to further complete her power and re-birth. Asura bended his

knees forward and charged forth racing through the magma he continued to run faster and faster. Her protective moon shadow around her retreated back to

its origin high above. Knowing she would die in this battle. She smiled and ran forth into Asuras way. Asura bashed her as she bashed him both hand to hand

as the magma began to surround they're feet and rose up higher. Asura head-butted her forward without stopping he continued to fight even though he was

being submerged into magma.

"YOU LOSE ASURA! YOU WILL DIE!"she yelled

"RAAHHHHH!"yelled Asura as both were absorbed into the lava

Melody stopped her flying motorcycle, looking back she got off seeing the black moon falling into the planet's surface and smashing into the massive overflow of

the battle between Asura and Prime Evil. The black moon had lost its strength as its darkness spread all into the land and continued. Screaming his name she

and the worst thing to happen the loss of the planet and her dearly loved Asura. Jumping back onto the fly cycle she continued to go and go. Asura's hand

reached out of the burning inferno. As it closed and melted slowly the black everlasting darkness surrounded his fingers and palm as it did to the ruined land.

The very ruins of the Cumulus city were left all around burning and wrecked nothing was left standing. Farms and lands all ruined in this region of the planet.

Yet the dark clouds of Evil continued to block out the sun. Nothing had been seen and through the ruins of the damage was Ulsha slowly walking with a torn

and worn out body. Barely walking his body was in great pain. His wounds severe as he fell to his knees he found the ruins of the Destiny ship. Crying he could

see Mithra's dead body lying with many open wounds. Her open hand had a small necklace that he had given to her. Ulsha looked down and reached her hand

feeling her palm and the necklace he felt utter pain. His head was lowered. His eyes glowed blue again. Looking up into the black nightmarish sky he yelled at

the top of his lungs. Surrounded by death and chaos all over again.

"EVIL HAS BEGUN"


	10. 10 Years Later

ACT X

10 Years Later

The planet of Gaia slowly began to turn black. Half of the planet's surface was covered in this everlasting darkness of sadness and hatred. Its skies struck

lightning into the ground causing incredible sizemich activity. Its lands ruined by the pure taste of very planet and home to humanity were once again in the

brink of death. Viltra was gone, Demi-gods, and mortals began to wither and die. Asura's honorable last stand was heard from across the planet. Honored by

his fellow followers and by his now people, they prayed for him to return like he once did 12,000 years ago. Ulsha had gone and rallied all he could across the

planet of Gaia. Saving what he could during its destruction. Ulsha was now known to all as "ULTIMATE". His body and soul had overcome the training he gave

himself over the 10 years his might and will gave him a slight sight of hope.

The rocky stone palace ruined doors opened as a covered clothed warrior entered in such a rush. Staring forward his hoodie covered most of his head. An older

gentleman bowed and looked forth as he noticed the warrior remove his stared forward with a growing white goatee that was the length of Asuras teacher's

goatee. His hair breaded into 4 corn rows. His body was still thin yet in great fighting shape. His body had gained incredible muscle reinforcement to withstand

large amounts of conflicting battle. Around his neck was the necklace of his late .His eyes glowed solid blue not because of his anger but because of something

else burning inside him. His purity had reached a new level the level of a demi-god not a mechanical one but the first of a new version of demi-gods.

"You have returned my lord, I see your strength has grown" said the old administrator

"Yes my friend but I'm still not suited for that title yet" said Ultimate

"Yes then but Sir where are we now?" he asked

"Ulsha you should care for these words of incourgaement"said Yasha

Yasha was stronger now and healed his wounds and body. Walking with pace he stared forward towards the back of Ultimate as he said nothing. Yasha

walked beside him and looked at him patted his left shoulder. Ultimate smiled and bowed at Yasha.

"The Evils are nearing now even more than a year ago" said Yasha

"More?!"gasped the old administrator

"I have news of something" said Ultimate

"We must alert the commander Melody" said he said

"She should be arriving now" said Yasha as he looked back noticing the fleet hovering way above them. The opened doors allowed the dusty sands to enter

the main hall. The mountain side moved slowly of small rumbling pieces of rocks. Ultimate looked back and heard her voice around them as a hologram

appeared in between them. A map of the land scape was shown of variant Warlock destroyers attacking and dying on the black burning battlefield. Death

continued as burning soldiers and death arose from the ground all controlled by pure raging mantra within them. Yasha didn't see anything new yet they all

didn't. Until they noticed the center of the battlefield a strange stone like object. Unlike the rest it was untouched it was unburned. Nothing like the rest as it

stood out weirdly. Its body and reaching out. Only one massive gauntlet hand was sticking out. Ultimate gasped knowing who this sealed stone individual was.

Shocked they were as Yasha couldn't believe it.

"Yes my fellow commanders, its not that they continue to move and spread it's that they're being pushed" said Melody

"ASURA!"yelled Ultimate

"But he died within its blackened night of evil…his body was hardened?..."said Yasha

"He still fights on!"yelled the old administrator

"His mantra grows even now…."said Yasha shocked

"I'm getting him back are you with me? Commanders"ased Melody

"Yes well leave" said Yasha

Ultimate looked at his remaining self as he thought his master would be pleased and angered to see him like this. With the loss of his master's daughter he

had gained the strength to fight these evils. Now what will he say and explain to Asura about how she died and depended on him to save and protect her.

Ultimate and Yasha walked out both walking down the stone stairs and noticed the smaller villages farther below. Ruins of the fallen cities and mountains

covered the dusty sandy lands they now lived. Sand storms rose up into the sky all high above. People had barely survived the chaos. Both walked side by side

and said nothing for a minute then Ultimate spoke.

"Yasha…What do I say about Mithra to Asura" he asked

"The truth…hell at least have that" said Yasha

"What if not's good enough?" he asked

"It will be, you have done so much in her name, it's time to regain what was lost" said Yasha

Yasha stared up into the sky as no sign of the sunlight had been seen since 10 years ago. Both could still feel it even though they couldn't see gripped the

necklace around his neck and closed his eyes remembering those he had lost and thought of Mithra the most. The fleet above them had a massive yet last ship

hovering above as they were beamed up into soldiers arrived to secure the villages in case of any problems. Warlock destroyers and other shuttles brought in

supplies. People didn't fight nor rush over. They had lost some faith in their survival and belief. Yasha and Ultimate both stood in the center of the bridge.

Ultimate opened his eyes and stared forward seeing his 3rd commander left eye was covered by an eye patch her back had a massive sword. Nodding to them

she slowly walked to them with pace as the ship named "Haven" moved forth into the darkening skies far away from their last refuge on the planet. Yasha

crossed his arms in thought as he looked down.

"What's the situation for this" he asked

"As what we can tell, Asura is somewhat a shrine of hatred because he killed one of the evils of prime" she said

"This evil grows the longer we let it, just like a spreading virus and yet we barely have anything left of any knowledge" she continued

"We get him back and we'll have a better chance in killing them" said Ultimate

"That's first then we figure out how we get Gaia back" said Yasha

"Hell yes, Gaia is not lost" she said looking down at the burning chaos of land as lightning struck all around


	11. New Nightmare

ACT XI

New Nightmare

Asura smiled living in peace at last within his thoughts his mind was beginning to comprehend his life had begun a new. His life had restarted to the point of

something that would be called beautiful. Yet he smiled and kissed Melody having their new child playing with Mithra as she and Ulsha carried him. His son

named "Daishen", Asura felt proud then it happened as he reached out to hold him close to his hands they peeled away into ashes as laughter ran through his

mind. Falling to his knees he screamed in anger and bashed his hands into the burning black ground of hatred. Asura felt such sadness again and again, great

pain and rushing anger. His white eyes pissed as he looked up and moved in a raging rampage.

"GOD DAMN ALL OF YOU!"he yelled in such a rage

"RAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" he continued

His stone statue began to glow red as its energy flowed through it beats moved away from its destructive strength as they're chained bodies rattled against

they're movement. Lava of black mist and red shot out beneath them. A massive darkened palace stood on top of a high mountain as its darkness came out

from above was a female evil known as "Prime Mia" her body was pale white and her long breaded hair reached down to her legs. Smiling with no concern she

looked away from the massive opened window. The palace looked like a palace of Greek mythology. Yet filled with stone black misted chairs.

"His power still rages on" said Prime Mia

"Hahaha he won't get out so easily" said another Prime named "Prime Brock"

"Enough his Wrath is the problem were having this we must kill him now before he becomes a worse threat" said the last Prime "Prime Diablo"

Both stood up seeing they're master walking by as most of his body was covered in black smoke of running mist. Continuously moving with his movements his

solid black buffed body was fit yet it was covered in fur and mist. His head was of a lion with glowing blood red eyes. His 4 horns where on the top of his head

massive in size and deadly in combat. His energy spiked the most when fighting in combat. His 2 fellow primes looked at him curiously as he looked down

towards Asura's statue. His long black hair was to the length of his chest. His growl and snarl was strong, gritting his teeth he looked back at them.

"We must finish him, unbelievable that Prime Evil couldn't kill this last Demi-god" he said

Prime Diablo looked up into the sky farther up noticing the disruption of clouds and its lightning as they were affected. Noticing this he didn't find any

excitement knowing that they are entering his space within Gaia. Prime Brock laughed and jumped high into the sky, his body teared through the sky as if it

was sheets of paper. His strong legs pushed his weight high into the air jumping like the hulk. Prime Mia walked to the side of Prime Diablo as she looked down

and noticed the small cracking's on the Asura statue.

"Go with him Mia, we have visitors and Ultimate will surely be with them" he said

Nodding towards him she jumped downward into the blackened burning ground that fueled they're bodies and gave them a high newly formed lands of Evil

were forming and getting stronger. Dashing forward she ran as fast as she could moving quickly through small lava eruptions and lightning strikes.

High above the sky of the tortured lands was the Haven fleet flying through it just barely able to withstand the massive amounts of lightning ship shook back

and forth as soldiers and other personnel ran back and forth. Ultimate stood beside Yasha and Melody as they heard the words of the old Administrator speak

aloud. He spoke from the hologram that showed the massive machine that was established beneath the earth ground of Gaia. A machine known as "Hellion" a

strong and powerful machine fueled by the power of Yasha and Ultimate's Prime blood.

"The Mantra Hellion device is ready" he said

"Good well alert you when to activate it because were not sure if it will decimate Asura in his current form" said Melody

"Yes mam, it will decimate the Prime Evils land of blackness" he said

"Alright then we must hurry and get Asura" said Ultimate

Ultimate looked to his left noticing the clouds moving away slowly as they broke through the atmosphere and he saw it the massive black lands of the known

"Primes of Evil". Where the black moon fell and smashed into the side of the Planet causing this outcome. This same outcome caused the downfall of his master

and now his imprisonment. Now he will face them head on and rescue him to save his people and Gaia once and for all. Ultimate noticed the red alert sounding

off as the windows smashed into millions of shards flying into him. He closed his eyes and was punched left then right, oxygen fell out quickly as it raced

through the bridge. Yasha tackled Brock and rapidly moved into a combo slashing away at him then kicked him out of the ship. Melody ran behind Ultimate and

jumped off as the ship gained altitude higher above the clouds again. Warlock soldiers were instantly dropped into combat upon the black land. Grunting and

fighting other animal like beings made from pure mist they fought with all they had.

Ultimate landed into the ground soil cracking pieces of angered face stared forward as he stood up. Yasha and Melody both landed behind him as they were

ready to face Brock head on. He smiled towards them seeing only 3 members that are at a level of a demi-god.

"3…How unfortunate" he said

Ultimate ran forward gritting his teeth ready to kill Brock and move on. Yet Brock laughed aloud and stomped his left foot into the ground as it lifted up forming

into a massive row of rock. Ultimate gasped and jumped to his left Yasha jumped over and threw his blue half circles at didn't even bother to evade them as his

body took the hits head on his arms were and Brock collided punches. Yasha attacked from the back trying desperately to kill Brock as he laughed and was able

to fight both. Melody tried to but in until Prime Mia slammed down her whip at her. Moving away and forward she evaded the steel swiftly moved towards her

avoiding the sword attacks coming from Melody. Both women moved at the speed of jaguars.

Prime Diablo noticed this and their efforts to reach their fallen comrade Asura. Yet he couldn't allow it to go on any further as he jumped off his small growing

mountain. Smashing hard into the cold burned ground and walked slowly towards the statue as he felt its rage and anger. Sensing it clearly he knew that

Asura's soul was surprised within its stone prism. Stopping halfway he felt the power of Asuras Wrath ever growing. Walking onward he scratched the very

surface of Asuras frozen cold stone head as he could see the thin red lines glowing through its prison.

"Hear me now Asura.. ….Your wrath is nothing compared to my strength" he said

"RAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"continued yells

"Fight and scream all you want but nothing will allow you to escape" he continued

"Everything will be gone by the time your free…I won't allow you to interrupt anymore" he said

"I WILL KILL YOU ALL!"he yelled

"NOTHING YOU DO WILL FREE YOU! EVERYTHING YOU KNOW WILL BURN TO ASHES!"yelled Prime Diablo

Asura stopped yelling within his mind of shattered memories as they continued all across he looked down below to his feet. Cursing aloud he knew this was

true. He just didn't know for how long he would be trapped within this everlasting nightmare. Asura couldn't take it any longer.


	12. New Sadness

ACT XII

New Sadness

Ultimate head butted Brock head on as Yasha fell to his knees. His body had taken many tactical hits directly as he made an opening for Ultimate to attack.

Ultimate moved like Asura tough and in control yet Ultimate gave no mercy since he blames himself for the death of Mithra and many others. His will grew as he

fought on harder and harder. Rock took the 2nd punch into his face as its strength nearly shattered his solid body. Almost falling back to the cold ground he

smiled and kneed Ultimate then as he staggered. Brock laughed aloud appreciating how strong they both were. Brock kicked Ultimate into his face as he fell

back onto the ground Yasha appeared facing Brock as he caught him off guard. Within that moment Yasha screamed as he rapidly punched Brock and grabbed

ahold of his neck then slammed him into the floor.

Melody swung and blocked attacks of the incoming whip with her massive sword as it glowed white in the horrid battle ground. Both women held their own

colliding face to face they grunted as both wanted to win badly. Melody pushed and Mia pushed back both flew back 2 feet then swung in close quarters their

weapons. Both instantly connected and shattered in front of them. Both surprised since they're strengths were equal. Both sent fists flying towards one

another. Melody quickly ducked and swiped Mia's feet dropping her into the ground and cursing opened her eyes as she was taking rapid punches into her face

trying to block Melody quickly moved on top of her and sent them flying towards her screamed in anger as Melody was sent flying backwards and rolling back to

her feet staring was standing her eyes glowed slowly caught her breath and stood up.

Prime Diablo wasn't happy as he noticed they're mantra energies higher than before he knew they wouldn't be able to win. If Asura awoke they would surely

lose this fight. There right to live again upon Gaia. Not liking the odds he didn't bother to look back at Asuras statue as he looked down and thought of his life

before this. Thinking of the one who stopped him then and the one who tries to stop him again now. Both beings reminded him of Asura, his mind was deeply

troubled. Then his eyes went wide sensing from the far distance Mia's strength increasing as the ground below him slowly was absorbed. Surprised that mere

demi—gods like her could push Mia so far to where she must use all her might.

"Most troublesome…I can't allow Asura to wake" he said

Asura thought to himself within his trapped mind that's all he could do without thinking of anything else. Closing his eyes he could think of the warm sunlight

upon Gaia. The warm thoughts of being with someone. His mind began to slowly remind him of his dear Melody and daughter Mithra. Smiling a little to the mere

image of them both, his eyes slowly opened as he looked up into the shattered memories. His mind had found a slight moment of peace to ensure him a slight

moment.

Ultimate threw Brock into the air as Brock grunted with the agoning pain flowing through his body. Small cracked spots of whoozing black ink shouted out of his

white body as if it was his blood. Rock opened his eyes slowly thinking how this is possible. Mere simpletons like Ultimate and Yasha both overpowering him.

Ridiculous as he screamed in anger clouds formed all around him his glowing red energy grew more like Mia' absorbed their built terrain to gain strength. Yasha

stared forward noticing this. Ultimate knuckled both fists together as he felt the running surge of adrenaline ready. Rock's everlasting clouds of rage dispersed

as he fell back onto the ground soil. It began to burn beneath his feet, Ultimate stared angered gritting his teeth. Yasha noticed the effects it had on their own

turf. They had begun to lose they're side of land, yet they drain themselves alone. Rock's body was buffer now and taller as he grinned wildly towards them his

hair grew longer up to his waist. His voice got deeper and his tattered clothes changed color to gold and black. Ultimate wasn't impressed at all.

"This is the power of the Primes!"he yelled

"By killing your own that you build you sacrifice what you have, to gain more strength, that's weakness" said Yasha

"HAHAHAHAHAHA Call it what you want now I'll tear both of you apart!"he yelled charging forward rapidly than before

Mia's body had turned solid white with glowing red eyes feeling her surging strength she gazed up towards Melody. Proud of what she did to herself she

fought on against Melody. Melody gritted her teeth and glowed light green as thin lines ran through and around her body similar to Asura's and strength

doubled aswell,allowing them to fight just like real Gods.

"Father" said Mithra

"Mithra?...H-How?!"said Asura

Asura turned around as his anger and rage slowly died away and looked back. His white eyes were in shock as if he'd seen death walking. Asura couldn't

believe it as the light green path glowed before him he could see her. His daughter Mithra, his only child that he ever had. Slowly approaching her he slowly

smiled then stopped halfway. Her arms were opened wide ready to be embraced. Asura then continued to walk forward, both hugged close. Asura closed his

eyes placing his chin over her left shoulder. She smiled yet tears ran down her eyes and onto his skin.

"Father..it's been a long time since I last saw you" she said

"It has…how did you come here?" he asked

"I died father…..I still pray for you" she said

"No!No!No! it can't be Mithra you couldn't have I-I-"

"Father…I have no regrets…I want to tell you mother is happy to see you, she wants you to live peacefully" she said

"Her and I want the best for you, gain a new life dad, a new start, forgive yourself, our people need you "she continued

"Our?!Our people?!"he gasped his eyes were wide open

"Yes father I can hear their prayers through the other world Naraka,I can hear them they need you, they need your strength, your might, they need they're GOD" she said

"Tell Ulsha to do the same father, I love him so much, I feel his pain, I want him to continue living in a happy new world with you and Uncle Yasha, please don't allow him to fall" she pleaded

"I-I…I promise.."he said

"I love you all" she said

Her body began to slowly turn to ashes and vanished through Asuras hands. Staring at her he began to cry and tried to hold her still. Her smile and tears

burned away with her as she moved on into a nice thought of peace.

"NOO!NO!NO!"he continued

Asura couldn't take it as he tried desperately to hold on his hands continued to phase through as she closed her eyes and was vanishing before him.

"NOOOOOOOO!MITHRA!"continued

"NOOONNOOONOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"


	13. New Start

ACT XIII

New Start

Massive amounts of energy spiked throughout the land flames came to life. Terrain of black and mountain shook itself. Chunks of earth were torn apart as they

were sent flying into the sky. Lighting struck around more and more rapidly. Diablo's eyes went wide as he looked back at the location of where Asura's statue

he couldn't believe it a massive amounts of ever growing mantra larger than his own was growing. Asura's yell and anger could be heard across the planet of

Gaia. Diablo tried to block his eyes from the raging flames that burned his clouds, his mountain collapsed instantly behind him as he struggled to stay standing.

The amounts of air pressure pushed so much. Ultimate and Yasha could sense it as they were shocked.

"NO!WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU!"yelled Prime Diablo

Prime Diablo could see Asura shattering the chunks of stone and his body tearing itself apart. His skin was ripping by itself unsheathing a deeper skin layer of

flames and rage. His body continued as his yell sounded off into another voice. His voice was full of pure rage and hatred. His body grew 4 flaming massive

hands behind him. His face was all burning into a shape of a creature known to all as "WRATH". His white eyes glowed in rage as it stomped its feet and

shouted forward. The ground below his feet was clear of darkness. Asura's wrath of fire and light began to kill the Prime's of Evils darkness quickly. Prime diablo

couldn't believe this as his body began to slowly burn away. Looking back Yasha and Ultimate fell back onto the ground. Rock bursted into ashes dying within

the burned alive as Melody crawled on the ground bleeding from her mouth.

Wrath opened its burning mouth as Diablo was shocked feeling the never ending Mantra. A massive ball of mantra grew instantly and fired towards Diablo, his

body grew taking in the last of his darkness. Gritting his teeth he grew in size and in height. Looking like a look alike of the hulk and a massive werewolf.

Charging forward he avoided the beam of energy and tackled Wrath head on. Yet Wrath grabbed ahold of Diablo with his regular hands. Prime Diablo was

rapidly punched away by the remaining body burned even more feeling the intense hatred. Wrath didn't even bother to head butt him as he gritted his teeth all

4 of his arms wrapped themselves around Prime Diablo and burned even more as yells continued coming from Wrath as he said aloud.

"MITHRA!AHHHHHH!"

Diablo couldn't take it as he broke free he slashed away quickly with his massive nails into the chest of Wrath. His chest suddenly healed and he jumped into

the air. Diablo moved back avoiding the heavy stomp and tried attacking from Wrath's left side. Diablo's quick movements gave him a slight opening until Wrath

rapidly punched the ground floor and lava bursted shooting up high into the air. Diablo ran through it and was able to punch head on into Wrath's left cheek.

Believing he could get another hit, Wrath laughed aloud and head-butted Diablo back in a counter attack. Prime Diablo fell to his knees as his forehead gushed

out mist of black ink. Feeling suddenly heavy he struggled to block. Wrath yelled looking up into the sky with all 6 arms opened wide he looked down ward into

the face of Diablo and smiled wildly. Wrath moved quickly not hesitating at all, his 6 arms bashed Diablo rapidly into the ground as they pushed and pushed 20

feet then 70 feet into the ground. He kept going into Gaia further and further without stopping. Ultimate stood back up shocked to see what Asura had done to

them to all 3 of the Primes. Yasha helped Melody back up until they noticed the blazing flames rising from the open hole where Asura and Diablo both fought.

Through the air Wrath had jumped and slammed down into the warm earth of Gaia again cracking the ground in front of Ultimate he stood up snarling at

Ultimate. Both face to face. Yasha was shocked to see this beast of anger again. Then the clouds 's body calmed down and bursted away into flames of sparks

as Asura stared forward. Ultimate and him, both face to face.

"Master" said Ultimate

"Ulsha, my boy" said Asura

Both hugged each other as Yasha and Melody smiled walking over to them. Asura grinned as he looked at Melody. Sunlight broke through the clouds of

blockage.

"I'm sorry for what happened" said Ulsha Ultimate

"Its…I know I'm sorry for it too, but she tells me to tell you….she loves you, she wants us both to get new lives" said Asura

"She-?!"he gasped as he felt the glowing necklace around his neck

"She did huh…Mithra" he said

The Haven vessel above them hovering as the crew screamed in celebration and with joy. Knowing that the PRIMES OF EVIL have planet will once again homes

and families will be saved.

20 YEARS LATER

Gaia had regained they're place to exist without the evils as the Hellion machine had been activated. Micro sound waves surged through the planet, purging

the last of the remaining evils hidden within its very core. The shadows disbursed and the moon was slowly being restored again. Yasha regained his family

and his daughter grew up to become the new priestess. His 3 other children naming them.

Yasha's 4 children

1st Ellen

2nd Hera

3rd Percy

4th Hermes

Ulsha Ultimate went on into being a Colonel Commander of the Warlock Military. His strength and will moved them to better themselves. He was married to a

beautiful young woman. Yet this woman was someone very important. Yasha's first born Priestess Ellen. Yasha was proud of this while Asura found his as a

quite shock. Even so both were happily married. Asura told Yasha about how similar this was to their time back millennia ago

Asura was married with Melody both living happily in their new city as High Guardians. Asura had 4 children.

Asuras 4 destined children

1st Zeus

2nd Hades

3rd Poseidon

4th Kratos

THE END

Authors Words

"I sure hope you all have loved this short story of what I think would be a good sequel"

"Please I hope to write more if its loved"

"What am I saying, of course Id still would and will write more in the future"

"Well I hope seeing that little hint of the God of war thing is somewhat cool or badass lol"

"I thought it was very unexpected"

"I thank you all who have read this and please tell me what you think of it"

"I thank you again, and I love Asuras Wrath a very great action game"

"Read, Review and Enjoy my other stories if you get the chance thanks! "

_LEGENDARY ICON_


End file.
